The Reality Of High School
by SasuSakuLover456
Summary: Naruto and the gang gives us a taste of what high school is like, but when a new kid comes and distrups the rules and cliques of the shool will things stay the same? Or will senior year suck for them


**NEW STORY ALERT, let me know what other stories I should update or stories you'd like me to write. anyways enjoy**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own naruto**

High school? Is a big fucking joke. I mean what low life invented the shit anyway. It's the perfect plot point to all the petty and cliché movies we watch on Netflix. For example, the cliques. Your standard social groups that you'll be labeled in for the next 4 years? You know the Jocks, Nerds, Outcast, Drama Kids, Popular Kids, Student Body etc etc. They're all diversed into one whole mess. It's like everyone's trying _so_ hard to fit in with the group that they want to be in, instead of letting nature take its course.

 _Then_ there's all the testing, another example as to why high school is pure bullshit. I mean aren't we supposed to be treated as individuals? So why would they teach us all the same thing for 4 years and make us take a test on it? Showing up on time should be it's own test..which I'd still probably fail but that's besides the point. But why should a test determine how smart we are. When am I gonna need to learn y=mxb or that the diameter of a circle is 3.14 in the real world? Exactly! Never I'm never going to need to know that.

Don't forget about the major events. Particularly the ones in becoming a senior such as myself. You have major scandals all across the school, the final exams, break ups, hook ups, prom proposals, prom night, losing your v-card _on_ prom night, senior trip, graduation and all the other good stuff. It's like if your social life is boring then you're boring and nobody. Or if your social life is always what's buzzing around the schools and the main topic in the locker rooms congratulations you're a slut or a player. Your only hopes is that it stays at the mediocre level, more or less information give or take.

Don't get me wrong here. High school does have some pros to it. Hot girls, good sports teams, friends that lasted since freshmen year, the cool teachers, the one kid who always distracts the teacher from teacher their lesson, the lunch lady who sneaks an extra dessert on your tray and the spot. You know the place where high schoolers go after school usually to hang and eat, well the spot for me and my friend is Ichiraku's ramen and let me personally be the one to tell you that place? Easily the best ramen I've ever had in my life.

Now before we really get started let me introduce you to my friends...which happens to be the most popular kids in school. You may be asking "If you're popular then why are you complaining you inconsiderate asshole?" Well let me be the first to say being "Popular" isn't all amazing it may seem to be. You have to deal with annoying wannabes, envious people who try to sabotage you and literally _everyone_ knows your business and it's always circling around the halls but people know better than to call you a slut or a player

First there's me Naruto Uzumaki, or the class clown, starting wide receiver for the football team. My Dad is Mayor of the town but I don't really care and people don't really label me as the "golden boy" unless they're describing my skin town which is sun kissed. I also have blonde spiky hair, with blue eyes. My mom died 5 years ago in a car crash. A drunk driver t-boned her right on the slippery road. It's probably why I don't drink today..I don't mean to put you in a bad mood let's move on.

Next is my two closest friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, has raven chicken butt hair which all the girls seem to swoon over, onyx eyes, fair skin, I won't go overboard with the description of the physical appearances because ya know...I'm a guy. He's also the starting quarterback on the football team. Then there's Sakura, now I'll admit I had a crush on her when I first saw her but honestly, who wouldn't from the long silky pink hair, to the nice long legs, emerald eyes, clear skin, perfect teeth, perfect lips, perfect chest, perfect _everything_. It doesn't help that she's captain of the cheerleading squad and second ranked student out of 236 of the seniors at this school. So you can see why I was a little mad when her and Sasuke got together but hey life goes on, seems like they've really grasped the "Perfect couple" title in the yearbooks.

Next up is Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru is 1st when it comes the to rank of intelligence, no one really knows how considering he's extremely lazy but hey, you wouldn't wanna question a guy with the IQ of 200. Ino on the other hand is like me, extremely energetic, I can see how people think we're siblings. She got the blonde hair, which is however more platinum than my yellowish, the blue eyes and energy. Other than that we're really not that much alike now that I think about it. They're basically "I'll Fuck You Anywhere And Anytime" couple. Which some find hard to believe based on Shikamaru's laziness, but I'm here to back up the accusations. I've caught/heard them fucking on one to many occasions which include

The Janitor's closet

My Bathroom

Sakura's Backyard

 _My room_

Movie theater

Sasuke's 17th birthday party

And Neji's-

Oh yeah how could I forget, There's Neji And Tenten too. Neji's the word of wisdom guy if you will. He's always for some reason strangely calm and focused but don't let that fool you, guy's a total freak when it comes to his hair which is understandable because it's like the softest thing on this planet..don't judge. Tenten is a really fun and sporty girl. She's also pretty too which is exactly the kind girl Neji's looking for but won't admit his feelings for her.

There's more to the popular group but we're the main seeds. High school just wouldn't be high school without us. I also heard we're getting a new student tomorrow. But it's not like anyone cares. Now that I think about it we're complete douche bags, we don't talk to anyone outside the group unless it's necessary. Mmmm we might have to change that, perhaps we should give the new kid a shot, give them a taste of the reality of high school and what it's really like.

Seriously fuck high school.

 **End of chapter**


End file.
